


Cant break me

by Undead_focus



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, No Sex, Short, and kissing, and screamed, because i just cant, funny end?, i fucking closed out of the first time without saving, i fucking screamed and cried, just biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undead_focus/pseuds/Undead_focus
Summary: Tord is home alone until he smells an omega in heat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for an anon that requested this.
> 
> Sorry its short. Im not exactly feeling well

Tord was sitting outside, picking at some grass, and angrily throwing it at some flowers he was staring at. He and Tom had gotten into a big fight, and Edd and Matt decided to separate them for the day. Tord volunteered to be the one to stay at home.

 

His nose seemed to wrinkle up as the smell of an Omega in heat filled the air. He stood and looked around, seeing as he is an alpha, and figured it was coming from the neighbors house.

 

He walked over to the fence, jumping it and up to the door. He banged one of his hands on the door, wanting access to the inside.

 

The door opens to show Eduardo standing there, face red, and looking slightly over heated.

 

Eduardo says, "What the hell do you want looser?"

Tord couldn't help but let a smirk come to his face as he says, "So you're an omega?" He steps forward, pushing Eduardo back into the house, and closing the door behind him.

 

Eduardo keeps backing up until hes hits something and falls onto the couch.

 

Finally Eduardo gives in saying, "Fuck it," and grabs Tords hoodie, and smashing their lips together.

 

Tord runs his tongue across Eduardo's lips, asking for, and gaining entrance. He runs his hands underneath Eduardo's sweater, letting his fingers graze the mans skin.

 

Breaking the kiss Tord bites down on Eduardo's neck, but not hard enough to mark him.

 

The two hear the door open, and there stands Jon and Mark, mouths slightly agape. 

 

Tord quickly stands, realizing what was going on, his face red. He says, "Let's forget this happened."

 

Tord dashes out the back door, back over the fence, and into the house, where he waits for the others to return.

**Author's Note:**

> you can request at: http://undead-focus.tumblr.com


End file.
